


Their Time

by ForeverAngst, Grishka_Of_Dane (ForeverAngst)



Series: Borrowed Time [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Angst?, Cliffhangers, Dark, Freeform, Human-Werewolf Interactions, Implied/Referenced Character Death, LITERALLY, Not Beta Read, OCDeath, Original Character(s), Other, Pack Politics, Supreme Omega, War, Wolf Pack, alpha wolf, idk im just testing waters, magical omegas, magical werewolves, maybe a prequel, no happy-ending, omega mages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:05:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8606689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverAngst/pseuds/ForeverAngst, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverAngst/pseuds/Grishka_Of_Dane
Summary: This story revolves around the world of Tal, a young boy in a respected family pack known as the Dane pack, as his family is suddenly under attack by a rival pack allied with hunters. Tal is the same as his siblings yet different from their were linage, an Omega Born were, just like his deceased mother. This story is the beginning of his journey in understanding his place as the last Omega Born were and how to survive alone.Might change summary who knows. First story ever.





	1. Family

" Tal get over here boy! " yelled his father. Tal only 7 years of age, looks towards the direction of his father, Alpha Dane of a small town called Centerville. He gets up moving away from the stream and up to his angered father. 

"Sorry papa, I just wanted to look at the frogs I spotted," he tried to explain. 

"Doesn't matter Tal! Right now we have other wolves in our territory and not being able to see you within sight could as well start a pack war that we've been avoiding for years, " he scolded. "Now go wait with your siblings while I deal with this over here alright? All I'm asking of you son." Tal lowers his head feeling guilty for not being careful and murmurs low, " Okay papa, I understand. I'm sorry." He walks up the hill of the forest towards the family house to meet up with his older siblings.

Tal had several siblings as was normal for packs to have, 4 to be exact,which showed how much territory and influence the Alpha had. The oldest was Donovan AKA 'Don' Dane 17 years of age and on his way to being the next Alpha of the pack. Second oldest was Rachel Maria Dane 16 years of age, if it weren't for her parents wanting her to finish high school unlike Donovan she would be the one succeeding the role of Alpha, since she excelled better at leadership and showing true Alpha strength then Don. Next in line was Alex Dmitri Dane age 14 and was born just a beta wolf. Though Alex was just a beta in the pack she also showed vast knowledge of a packs needs and is able to ease away tension between them. And finally Allen Dane 11 years of age who wasn't born a wolf like his siblings. This isn't unheard of to have humans in packs but it is still uncommon for both born wolves to have a human born child.

Don spots his little brother approaching them looking pretty upset. " Tal!" he said not bothering to shout since werewolves had excellent hearing. " Everything alright little man?" 

"Yeah, just ran off to follow some frogs I spotted down the stream in the forest. Didn't mean to go far and anger papa when he was busy doing pack business," Tal said sadly. Don picks him up with ease and starts walking towards the rest of their siblings while Tal buries his face into his shoulder sobbing lightly. 

" DON!! YOU BETTER NOT HAVE MADE TAL CRY OR YOU'LL BE IN FOR IT WITH DAD," shouted Rachel as she spotted them and started rushing towards them to retrieve Tal from Don. " Don't worry Tal, I won't let the big mean wolf of a brother hurt you again" she cooed as she patted his back. Don scoffs at Rachel, " well for your info, I didn't make Tal cry. He was just upset that he made Dad upset for going off to the stream on his own while he did business with the neighboring pack." 

"Well then, want to help big sis make your favorite Oatmeal Raisin cookies?" she asked playfully. Beaming up at her with a toothy smile he shouts of excitedly , " I LOVE OATMEAL RAISIN RACHEL! OH PLEASE LET ME HELP! PLEASE, PLEASE~!" 

" Alright little man, onward to bake-villa !" she yells excitedly as they all enter their home. Suddenly there's howls coming from the forest where their Dad was . The 3 are frozen looking worriedly as to what the howls could be and hopefully aren't meant to be that of declaration of war howls. Breaking the silence Tal asks " Papa?"


	2. Pack War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must say I think im getting attached to all these kids. *Cries at feels* Once again please leave comments and kudos. I'll make sure to write a summary for this once its done

"Rachel take Tal and the others to hide, I'll go check what's up with Dad," Don says as he starts to undress to shift into a full wolf. "Alright I'll go make the others hide and then I'll be there to back you up Don. And don't even start trying to change my mind," she says firmly to her brother with determination. Clenching his jaw tightly, debating in his mind if it's worth the effort to try to convince her not to come, he finally agrees, " Alright Rachel, just make sure they are well hidden before you come." Nodding swiftly she hugs her brother tightly with Tal in her arms.

"Please make sure you come back okay Don. Especially with papa," Tal says looking up to his big brother half hugging him. Don nods and gives a small smile to the little one before he turns and shifts into a seemingly huge brownish gray wolf and runs to the direction of the howl. Rachel and Tal look until he is no longer in view before heading to the rest of the siblings. "ALEX! ALLEN! MEET ME IN THE BASEMENT NOW!" Rachel shouts loud enough for them to hear if they are anywhere far from the house. Running footsteps are quickly heard as they descend from the stairs meeting Rachel and Tal down the corridor leading down towards the basement.

"Rachel what's going on?" Alex asked concerned.

" Dad was supposed to be discussing a treaty with the neighboring pack and just moments ago we heard a couple of howls. Not sure why but one of them came from Dad so Don just went ahead to find him. I'm just making sure you guys are safe first before I also head out to back them up." Rachel explained to them calmly as they entered the basement. It was dark below but didn't affect a werewolves sight at all. The basement didn't have much stored inside but a couple of boxes piled here and there. Rachel sets Tal down while she moves the washing machine in the corner to the side revealing a small passageway. "Come on guys in you go quickly. Keep going straight no matter what other path you find. It will bring you straight towards the back of the Town park. You wait there or better yet go to the sheriff's station if we don't come fetch for you guys in a day," she explains to them. 

  "But wait, why can't you stay with us? We'll need you to lead us if anything were to happen to Dad and Don. Come with us!"

 

  " _Allen!"_ Rachel yells in her Alpha voice. "Don't worry I'll promise I'll come back for you within a day or so. Just can you do this for me?"

 " Promise?..." Allen pleads. "It's a promise," Rachel says with a soft smile. "Now git!" Tal rushes towards her giving her a big hug before he lets go.

 Alex and Allen both take Tal and start down the dark passageway on their knees.

* * *

 

   Discarding her clothes before she shifts she picks up the scent of her brother and dad just ahead. Her shift is with ease as a dark brown wolf now appears running quickly. Yet another howl is heard and this time is recognized as her brothers. _'Don!!'_ Her mind is giving into her animal to rip the throat of whoever could be causing trouble in their territory towards their pack. The scent of blood gets stronger as she gets nearer and nearer ,some that smells of her brother and a whole lot of her Dad's with other foreign blood. Finally reaching them, she shifts back into a human form falling to her knees at the sight before her. Several bodies all around the area, blood painting the trees and then she spots her fathers body without movement or a heartbeat. Just stillness. 

"Oh god...Dad!" Rachel sobs as she gets closer to his now cold soulless body. Suddenly a whimper is made not far from them. Looking up to find the source, she spots her brother coughing with blood in his mouth coughing and gagging. She rushes towards him lifting his head a bit to place on her knees. " Don...Don stay with me okay. I'm right here don't worry, I'll drain the pain away. Just hold on okay," she manages to say to him as she drains the pain away to upstart his healing. She grimaces slightly at the immense pain she feels as she drains but still hangs on for him.

 

   As the pain recedes, Don finally stops coughing on his blood and breathes out and in slowly. "Thanks Rachel.... I got here too late... Dad was already gone by the time I came. A few of the Mason pack representatives are still alive...But maybe not far. We might be able to catch up-"

 

 "NO! We'll go after them once you heal and we regroup with the little ones. We need you as our Alpha, Don." She says to her brother as she helps him up to his feet. Don nods knowing better then to argue with his little sister at this point. 

"Okay Rachel....I just hope I'm a good Alpha..."


	3. What's Left Of Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The younger siblings seem to be nearing their location but what meets them isn't pleasant.

Reaching towards the end of the small passageway, the three children climb down as the new area of the passageway is much bigger from where they had entered. A circular room with doors all around them. Taking both her siblings hands she leads them straight to the center. Minutes pass since they have entered the passageway, possibly hours and it seems like the passageway just may never end for them. Tal begins to groan as he feels his feet start to hurt from walking for what seems to be forever.

 " Alex... My feet hurt... can't we take a quick break?" Tal whines.

"No, we have to keep going otherwise Don and Rachel will be worried something to happen to us if we weren't where they told us to meet them. They would think we got caught and we would be used as a liability to lure them and finish us all off, or worse dead... So we have to keep going, for them," Alex says to Tal. Tal gets the picture and imagined how upsetting it would be to not be able to find someone at the agreed area to meet up so he nods and keeps his complaints to himself. Hours seem to pass as they keep walking down the tunnel when Tal yells out, " ALEX! ALLEN! HEAR THAT?!?!.... IT'S WATER !"

"Let's go guys! Come on!" Allen yells excitedly  as he lets go of Alex's hands and runs down the tunnel leaving them behind a bit.

 

  " Hold on Allen!!" Alex calls out to Allen before running as well. Tal soon follows not wanting to be alone in a dark tunnel by himself, " Hey, wait up!" They start to laugh out as they run after the other, nearly forgetting to be aware of their surroundings and situation when Allen finally reaches the outside, his body just hits the floor making his siblings pause and call out to him. " ALLEN!" Alex yells out running as fast she can towards his still body. Dropping to their knees they help turn his body only to find a hunter's arrow, covered in wolfs bane, deep in his chest where his heart is. Allen looks at Alex with wide teary eyes, struggling to breathe, struggling to say his last words to his siblings. The words are lost in his throat as his body goes lax in Alex's arms and the shine his eyes just had just minutes before are gone. " No....No.... Alex... why isn't he breathing? I can't hear his heartbeat anymore, " Tal cries out. Alex has tears streaming down her cheeks seeming to be lost of what to do or say.

" _Alex!"_ Tal calls out again.

She snaps out of her trance and turns to look at Tal and tries to quickly regain her composure, wiping her tears off with one hand. She places Allen's body down on the ground and then turns her eyes to look at their surroundings spotting a few quick movements behind the trees of the isolated park. _Almost isolated._  Getting up from the ground she grabs onto Tal's hands and drags him back into the tunnel, and hopes that in one of the passageways that they find another way out and hopefully regroup with their older siblings. That is if they are still alive.

* * *

 

" Rachel... Rachel... Something's wrong with Allen... Can't feel him anymore. R-Rachel... it can't be t-that they-," Don looks up to sister with tears forming hoping that Rachel would tell him that his bond is weak at the moment or just his senses dulled from his injuries.

"I-I don't feel him either Don, but I can still feel Tal and Alex... it's pain, fear, confusion but some hope in there. And that could mean they are expecting us to still be alive," Rachel says.

Don nods limping as Rachel guides him and that they can get to their surviving siblings. 

Breaking the silence, Rachel begins," What happened back there when you arrived to where they were?"

Don answers," Dad was snarling towards some of the Mason pack  but I-I don't know why things got to the way it did. We got about four of 'em but the rest ran or might be hiding. T-two I think, not sure... can't recall."

"Alright...Alright Don. It's okay, you did the best you could Alpha. Now just concentrate on healing and find the little ones as soon as we can, okay?" Don nods in agreement though notices that Rachel is already calling him 'Alpha' and tries to not let it get to him that this was the way that he would attain the role of Alpha. Through the murder of his father when it was supposed to just be a simple peace treaty meeting between the neighboring pack.

 

 


	4. The House Of Davis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The House of Davis, is a family consisted of Hunters of the Supernatural but mainly weres dated back to the 19th century, originated from Wales. Their leader is currently Andras Davis and is the youngest to ever lead the Hunters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last name Davis I chose as a celtic welsh kinda surname/last name, means son of David. But I'm not going to go ass deep into making it biblical all the way, maybe might just go partially biblical then go bat shit crazy in the fiction side to relate to werewolves. I'm just listing here the things I'mma have to keep in mind for me to remember it all.  
> Andras (Man, warrior) Davis (Son of David)-is 16  
> Luc (luke) Davis -15 [brother of Andras and his second in command]

        Hunters first came into the world in mid 19th century Europe. The very first known original family of hunters was The Davis Family or The House of Davis. They originated from Wales but migrated to the Americas to escape being burned for blasphemy of the Christian faith. Ironic how they believed in the supernatural yet don't believe in god especially since the family surname is a biblical name meaning 'Son of David' who is a descendant of Jesus. Though it doesn't necessarily mean that they are related.

      It's current and most ferocious head of the family is a 16 year old Andras Davis. Andras has killed countless of supernaturals by the age of 11 using tact and wit that was unusual for an 11 year old to have. His eyes are an icy grey with hints of green that instantly instill fear into his victims, friends and family. His hair in wavy curls that ends by his ears, small pointed nose for that soft oval shape of the face, and lips that are plump with a rosey tint and a small hint of a cupids bow visibile.

 "Luc, c'mere," Andras calls out to his second as he looks out to the tunnel from behind the trees. Stepping next to him Luc, a blonde haired boy with deep blue eyes that are just as lifeless as Andras' replies," The eldest of the Dane pack have escaped and most of the representatives of the Mason pack are dead with 2 fleeing at least, yet to reach far from the site with the injuries they received from the Dane pack's Alpha." Not bothering to remove his gaze at the entrance still, Andras comments back," Good, things are going well it seems now that we have begun to dwindle the weakest links of the pack making the rest of the little Alphas weaken and ripe just for the plucking. Really this is getting boring before we even finish Luc, might as well just have you take over this operation."

" I can take your place if you want brother and you can just go on lazing around killing someone or something, whatever you fancy," says Luc.

  At Luc's comment, Andras turns to face him with his eyebrow raised but doesn't seem at all disrespected by his little brother's statement. "I'll just pretend a mosquito tried to bite me with a broken proboscis. Now go on and take some men to finish the little ones while I head off to meet the soon-to-be-dead Alphas." 

 "Of course Andras," and with that Luc whistles to signal the other hunters to move on with the operation.

* * *

 

Don and Rachel head towards a cave just on the outskirts by their home to dress up their wounds in hiding. As they enter deep into the cave, Rachel slowly sets Don down so she may tend to him. He hisses in pain causing her to look up with concern.

 Rachel attains a med kit hidden in the corner of the cave and starts to stitch up Don's gashing wound, causing him to groan and moan through the process.

"Sorry Don, I'll pull the pain away okay," she tells him as she grabs onto his arm and black veins just appear on her fore arm. She grunts softly from the slight she feels but keeps stitching her brother up.

"Thank you Rachel," Don says to her as his pain is pulled.

"No problem brother, just without me you wouldn't be able to do a good job stitching anyway. But it doesn't seem like you'll be starting to heal anytime soon Don. Just what did they do to you?" she says questioning how a non-alpha wound could be hindering his healing. 

"These guys seem too have allied themselves with the hunters, when I got to dad there was a weird dust circulating around the area. Could be witches as well, either way we're in deep shit if we lose the rest of our family," Don says in between breathes.

"Alright, you stay here and I'll go down the sheriff's station to get our siblings and hopefully they haven't got to Alex and Tal yet," she says as she gets up to dress.

Grabbing her arm, Don looks up at her clenching his jaw before speaking," Just be careful Rachel...All of you..."

Rachel bites the inside of her cheek, unable to voice promises that she may not be able to hold up to at this point, she nods to him before running out the cave.

 


	5. Onward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, looking for a beta took up too much time so I just went with whatever. Very sorry guys, hope you enjoy and hopefully this is longer in a way for you guys. I suck at summaries so eh. let me know if there are any mistakes cuz yeah not beta read. Thanks to my friend echo from a game I play that gave me a few things to aid me. Okay nvm its shorter then previous chapters oh well XD

 

             
            Running through yet another passageway to throw off the hunters on their trail, Alex holds onto Tal’s hands with an iron grip so he doesn’t run off suddenly, though Tal winces at the slight pain he doesn’t complain and tries to keep up with her. She wouldn’t be able to handle seeing her youngest sibling die yet again, not on her watch.

            They come to a stop as they face two more passageways going left and right with images of animals etched around the passageway entrances. On the left lied an engravement of an elk’s horns and on the right, are two wolves up top facing each other and howling. Alex already knows it would seem foolish for wolves to pick wolves but then again if they take the elk the hunters would still follow. Taking a chance to let out a breath, Alex goes towards the passageway with the wolves atop.

* * *

 

            Luc and his men arrive at the passageways just on Alex and Tal’s tail. “Oh great! One of these could be a trap door and they could’ve went somewhere else hidden along these ways,” groans one of the Hunters, basically a recruit. Luc turns to face the incompetent hunter with an unimpressed look, “Well then if you plan to whine and groan continuously, I’ll send you to my brother to deal with but he may not tolerate such nonsense and may decide to end your sorry excuse of a life. So please do try me.”

            The hunter swallows thickly, clenching his jaw tight and makes note for future preferences to not get on either brother’s bad side. “Now then, we will split into two groups, you four go on the left and you three come with me to the right. If you spot them, kill on sight without hesitation. Alright boys let’s move out!” and with that they proceed on the hunt.

* * *

 

           The Sheriff’s Station is yet again amok in its usual disorderly fashion with deputy’s and officers shouting out words of information gathered on people needing help, robberies, kidnappings, missing kids, or just drunken scuffles needing legal aid.  The sheriff of their small-town Centerville is none other than Mariah Jules, who knows and deals with the Supernatural world and a longtime friend of the Dane pack. When Daniel Dane’s wife, Cher Dane, grew ill after each child’s birth Mariah was the one to help around the house and provide comfort even when she last drew breathe.

            Looking up from her humongous pile of paperwork, she spots Rachel with a grim expression. Rising from her desk she hurries to Rachel’s side placing her hands on both her shoulders and questions, “Is everything alright? Where’s your dad, he usually is the one to come to me not you.”

            Rachel shakes her head frantically as tears start to fall and begins shakily, “Dad’s dead. There was an altercation with the Mason pack’s representatives. Don got there too late and he got injured, I hid him so he could heal, but whatever they injured him with is a poison that delays his healing. A-And I made the little ones go through one of the passageways to get to you. B-but I can’t feel one of them anymore through the bond. I don’t know what to do! I- I -,” Sheriff Mariah stops her by giving her a tight hug to pull her out of her thought process before she goes into a panic attack.

            “It’s okay, it’s okay Rachel. We’ll get a search team going on and head to where your father’s body is. I’ll get my deputy to find your brother and take him somewhere safe and tend to his wounds. Don’t worry Rachel, we’ll get whoever did this and get all of you safe.” Nodding frantically at her dear friend’s words with tears streaming down without any sign of stopping she pleads, “Please get them safe, I can’t stand to lose them all.”


	6. The Reaper's Toll

Though his Alpha sister ordered him to rest, it wasn't in him to sit still while his siblings were in danger as the sky gets darker with each passing minute. Making up his mind, Don braces his back on the cave walls to get up. He grunts as pain shoots through him but he prevails. He has always been like that, stubborn and determined to do whatever it took to see through things, most fitting qualities for an Alpha-to-be. 

Finally on his feet he notices that his injury is still not fully healed. ' _What the hell did they use to prevent my healing process?'_ He thought _._ Steadying himself he grabbed a white shirt to put on so when he went into public he wasn't entirely out of place. Leaving behind his safe haven, he limps through the forest with all the strength he can muster in his current state. Grunting, coughing and gasping every now and then as he heads towards on of their hidden passageways not too far from the cave he was just in.  

Just as he approaches, his supernatural hearing picks up the sound of multiple feet trudging heavily accompanied with heavy breathes. He ducks behind a fallen trunk big enough to hide his well built body, biting his inner cheeks to prevent his presence to be known to the unknown men. Don looks down to where he is laying on his side and sees that he has been punctured by a few branches and twigs after his reckless movement seconds ago. 

As he pulls them out of him he curses lowly under his breathe to not alert the unknowns of his attention. He inspects the injury noticing it fade slowly without a trace. ' _At least other  injuries will heal. Still not risking it,'_ he thought. With his injury still weakening his Alpha abilities, he at least tries to focus his senses till he spots it. ' _Shit! I smell  humans and wolfs-bane! But that could mean that those damn Mason pack are behind this with Hunters!'_ "Fuck!" he murmurs under his breathe. Maybe the reason he didn't feel Allen's bond anymore was because they got to him, he mentally curses as anger,shame, and sadness well up in his chest. Tears threaten to fall but he has to be strong till he can find the rest of his family. Hopefully he can get there in time. He once again stands on uneasy footing to swiftly retreats up in the trees as being below could make him more vulnerable. The footsteps finally make their way out the passageway entrance.

* * *

 

 Four of Luc's men who went through the elked engraved entrance make their way out the passageway to encounter the woods yet again. "Fuck!" yells one of the men. John, currently appointed leader of their hunting group shoots a glare at the man who shouted. " Well good job genius, you now just gave away that we are on their tail!" he shouts at the man. " John, calm down. Bill's still new to this so cut a guy some slack," a hunter called Samuel says trying to placate John who is known for his intolerance for incompetence in the hunting community. 

"Cut him some slack? _Cut him some slack!?!_  Cut him some slack and hunters like him will put an end to the hunting society!" he shouts. " What was the Elder thinking appointing the title Head Hunter of the Davis family to these brothers just wet behind the ears!" John says in disgust. Stepping in the hunter Jared who is John's brother and much respect for the Elder, " Watch your tongue John! Or else you'll be missing it." John glares at his brother ready to fight his own brother as he doesn't take kindly to threats, even if it came from his last surviving brother. " Think you can live up to your words baby brother?" 

"Try me John," Jared spits back at him as he stands his ground against his older brother. Samuel steps in between placing his arm on John's chest to stop the situation from escalating any further. " John. Jared. Let's get back on task here. We got two werewolf runts left to finish off while the brothers take on the Alpha siblings. We have to focus guys."  The brothers are still standing off glaring at each other with tension still high in the air that even a human can scent it with their lesser nose. Seconds turns to minutes as the two seem to be unmoving from their position, Samuel becoming nervous that any minute these two could explode onto each other. And as they sense Samuel's discomfort growing by the minute, John is the one to move away and continues on to through the forest leaving their group behind.

Samuel gives Jared one last look before scoffing and following John to continue on their hunt. Jared looks at Bill receiving a shrug as Bill follows the two men. Sighing to himself, Jared starts on the trail of his fellow hunters and decides that taking care of the Dane pack may be a long task.

As the hunters disappear through the forest, Don jumps down from the trees with angry red glowing eyes, his strength renewed from his new-founded anger after overhearing what has been transpired between the hunters. _' Those fuckers are after  Alex and Tal! The big boss must be after me and Rachel... Well they have one thing coming for 'em after what they did to Allen!'_  Don raged as he started to lose control of his transformation. He would growl if it were not to give away his position especially since he was still feeling weak from his earlier bout. No of course he wouldn't lose control entirely, he was above it. With his mind set on protecting his family, he begins to sniff the air noticing the little ones haven't gotten through here he decides to enter the dark tunnel to go through the wolf etched entrance that he believes that was the route they had taken. He races on hoping he can make it in time before the other Hunters get to them. ' _Hold on guys! Big brother's coming! Just please hold on!'_

* * *

 Mari Brown, age 32, born from hispanic and native american decent is a fierce woman who was blessed with shamanic powers bestowed upon from generation to generation of her bloodline.  She too is no stranger to the Supernatural as she works along side of Sheriff Mariah Jules as her deputy. These two are a formidable force if you think just because they are women means they are fragile and weak.

Deputy Mari was assigned to meeting Don with her men at the cave that Rachel decided for him to wait it out and for him to be retrieved and put to safety in her care. Well, if only when Mari and her men arrived at the cave that Don would be there. She curses in spanish pinching the bridge of her nose. She puts it behind her and looks around the cave waving her flashlight. She spots the med kit rummaged through and some clothing but thats about it. ' _So not letting this be a cold trail!'_ she thinks to herself with stubborn determination. 

She paces about thinking up a solution or clue or anything really. Then it hits her. She can just channel Don's wavelength through the items in the cave to listen to the earth beneath her so she can find his path. Taking a bloodied towel still seemingly fresh in her hand, she closes her eyes and places her free hand on the forest floor concentrating.

Everything stops. Seconds pass into minutes, the trees rustle without sound. No sounds of any critters or the wind as everything stills. Then a roar is heard but only to the ears of the shaman and images of the tunnels and the hunters appear in her mind. She abruptly opens her eyes when she has seen enough, her eyes quickly shining gold then fades into her normal honey dew eye color. 'This isn't good. If what I just saw is what I think it is, this isn't going to be simple.' she thinks. Turning towards her men she calls to them, " Alright guys, we got what we needed. Be on the lookout for hunters. You find them, you bring them in for they are in violation of our laws and treaty of the Dane pack. As you all know there are a few passageways that lead to several parts of our town and forest. I want some of you in groups of two's at least,  to go check each out. We still have the children of the Dane pack on run. Find them and bring them to the station. That is all. Now let's go people!" And with that they proceed with a goal.


	7. Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cher Dane  
> Daniel Dane  
> Sheriff Mariah Jules  
> Tal was three when she died

         When I turned three, Mom had got out of bed to celebrate my birthday no matter how ill she got after having me and my siblings. Everyone in Centerville knew and adored her kind selfless soul. She had long flowing dark brown hair down to her waist, big blue-green eyes protected by long eyelashes matching her hair and eyebrows, a straightedge shaped nose and cute dimples to go with her brightest smiles she gives to everyone she meets. Out of all my siblings, I was born just right when a full moon had surfaced on the night of December 17, 1994.  And guess what, Mom was also born on a night of the full moon! I looked closest to her but instead of having dark brown hair and blue-green eyes I had jet black hair with the clearest gray eyes anyone has ever seen. 

        Everyone from town joined our family to celebrate my birth, to experience running with the Dane Pack in their wolf forms or just to socialize. No one expected for her to be out of her bed with how bad her illness had gotten after she had me.

       "Mom!" I yelled as I ran up to her giving her a bear hug with a grin sure to make my cheeks explode. She picks me up laughing heartily then she had ever before since before she had all of my siblings and me after mating with my dad. "Glad to see you as well my child," she said placing a kiss on my forehead. "Cher!" yelled dad as he ran to us leaving his guests to help themselves to the food. "And glad to see my big bad Alpha taking care of my young Tal's birthday," she says as he approaches us, surprised and elated to see Mom out of her sick bed. "Cher, what are you doing out of bed? You need to rest," he said with worry. "The goddess Luna has graced me the strength to come and partake in my youngest son's third birthday and this is what you have to say to me?" she spits out angrily. 

         "I'm sorry Cher, just didn't expect you to feel good enough to get out of bed for Tal's birthday," he apologizes. Mom gives him a small kiss on his cheek as a sign of her forgiveness and acceptance of his apology. Dad leans into it basking in the affection of his mate now brimming with life after so long. "You are forgiven Alpha. Why don't I steal birthday boy for a few minutes? Don't worry he'll be in time to cut the cake."

        Sighing out loud, he consents "Alright Love. Just so you know I saw nothing." Dad turns around smiling skip to his step as he heads back to talk with friends from town.

        Grabbing onto my hand, she starts to lead us away from the celebration and into our town forest. As we walk further into the dark forest, which is illuminated only by the moon's moonlight. "Mom?" questioned Tal. "Don't worry my love, I just want to tell you of what is to come. To tell you of what you are. You must have sensed it by now, how different you are from your brothers and sisters," she informed him. 

      "Maybe but I don't get why it should be important, Mom. I love my family as they love me, isn't that what matters?"

       Cher chuckled proud that her youngest pup was talking articulately like an adult at his age, this could prove as evidence that he will be able to grow wonderfully for what is to come. "Tal, you know I am not like the rest of our family. I am not a were but at the same time I am in some way," she began. Before Tal could question her, she started once again, " I am an Omega, an Omega who dwells more in the magical arts. My instincts are that of a werewolf finding it's mate in order to breed a litter for their Alpha. We can bond and can only bond with Alphas, males and females can both be Omegas but male Omegas are more precious as they are rare and capable of bearing more pups. Though we are equally extinct now that it is just us carrying on the Omega legacy. And soon it will be just you, my love."

      Stopping in mid-walk Tal looks up to his mother shocked. "Mom what do you mean that ' soon it will be just me'?" 

     "Tal, I am too weak to live long enough for you to teach you all you need of your body and powers so I can only give you a quick peek into what you will have to go through as much as I can."

     "Mom?! Please stop you're scaring me," he shouted with worry as he saw his mother's eyes glow bright Omega golden as she raised her hand in the air and a golden rimmed portal opened up out of thin air. 

      Cher looked to her son holding out her hand for him to take so they may pass through the golden portal of light. When minutes passed and Tal had remained still with fear and shock she comforted him, "Do not worry, this is your heritage, your throne." Feeling the reassurance of his mom's words through the bond they shared as a family, Tal took her hand into his and they moved forward into the light vanishing from this dimension.

* * *

 

          After Alex and Tal had entered the entranceway with the wolf etched, it had seemed like hours they have been on the run with no sign of the tunnel ever coming to a close. Alex didn't have an Alpha's stamina that seemed endless as she was only a beta, a rank below them and was feeling famished and fatigued by now. Tal didn't seem to be any better.

         Tal was the one to fall on the floor, the seven-year-old losing hope as tears began to fall down his tear stained cheeks yet again. Alex's head whipped back to see Tal on his knees crying and quickly ran to Tal's side. "Tal, come on buddy, we have to keep going. Come on," she encouraged but Tal shook his head unable to find his words yet as he let his panic consume him finally. And within a few yards behind them, Alex picks the scent of wolfsbane and the heavy footsteps of Luc and his men getting closer as the minutes pass by them quickly. "Tal! Hurry! We have to go now!" She shouts. 

       He does his best to stop his tears and collect himself, as he gets up using Alex as support. They begin to run when the footsteps start to echo louder then there is a shout behind them. "There they are!" 

      Before they knew it the hunters were getting closer enough to fire shots at the children but missed as they had to be mobile and aim at the same time which they were failing at. Seeing his men failing to get a good shot on the small preys, Luc falls behind to take out his bow and arrow laced in wolfsbane of a rare kind that would fatally end any werewolf no matter how light the injury was, and especially a cure for this type would be unattainable without the right connections and enough time to get it. 

      Getting into position to fire, Luc steadies himself and points his arrow at the back of Alex's right knee. Seconds later he shoots and it hits its mark earning him the cries of his prey being hit. His men continue forward. 

        Black and green veins appear on Alex's leg that has the poisoned arrow embedded. "Alex!" Tal screams out as he feels her pain through their bond. "Leave me, Tal! Keep going I'll hold them off!" she shouts to him. "But Alex-" Tal begins but is interrupted by Alex as she limps on her feet, her eyes glowing beta blue and claws coming out, "GO!" she roars. He doesn't waste time to argue as he continues onward with tears running down and his vision blurry. 

       Her gaze doesn't escape the back of Tal as he proceeds without her, she turns to her assailants when the footsteps are close and comes to a stop behind her. "Well now, you didn't have to let him run off. Should've kept him by your side so he wouldn't have to deal a horrible, and excruciating death by my brother's hand," said Luc coldly. Alex smirks cockily while her condition seems to be worsening, "It's hard to kill a Dane especially when there are still some of us still alive! He will be in good hands and you filthy hunters will be facing justice for your actions against us!" 

       Luc throws his head back heartily laughing before regaining his composure, "We'll see about that," and with that, he signals the men to attack. Alex is already feeling weak from the injury she sustained but she keeps her beta blue eyes glowing brightly and roars mightily as she runs towards the hunters to attack.

        Rachel is with Sheriff Jules running towards the passageways when she begins to scream in intense pain. Mariah turns back towards Rachel to hold her up. " Rachel!" Alex's roar is heard not too long after.

         "Jules! A-Alex! Something is happening to Alex!" she screams out through the shock. "Go! Go to her please! I'll be fine, please, just hurry. I can't take this anymore," she sobs out through the seizure she is experiencing through a forcibly broken bond. "Okay, Rachel. Just get somewhere safe!" Mariah tells her as she places her down and continues down the route. To see the family of her dear deceased friends, Daniel and Cher, slaughtered in such a fast time frame is too much for her to bear, but she won't break down just yet. She still has a duty and a promise to fulfil as long as Tal and Donovan are still alive and breathing. _'Dear god, please let  me get there in time'_


	8. Battlefield

As Alex's bond with Don is broken, he roars in pain as sadness takes over his mind nearly bringing him yet another step closer to becoming a feral Alpha. He now has just a bit of self-control as his wolf starts to surface ever so slightly under his skin, tearing through his last bit of humanity now relying on Tal and Rachel heavily.  But it won't last, it is certain that even Don knows with the damage and trauma they have suffered so quickly in a span of one day. Even though the situation seems helpless, Don know's that if he lets his wolf take over he won't be able to face his deceased parents and siblings proudly in the afterlife. His clawed nails that are usually white and clean of grime when he transforms to his Alpha form - the one where he is covered in black fur, body all buffed up and standing on two legs as usually seen in pictures and drawings in historical texts of lycanthropy by humans before the supernatural was revealed to them - has turned into a hideous shade of grey becoming black, as is the norm of appearance for a feral Alpha. 

     Grunting loudly, he falls to the ground holding to his side as he continues to struggle through the shock and pull of the breaking bond. He begins to lose control of hi senses, the sounds becoming too loud, his sight blurring and burning. He begins to sob as he feels himself losing it, he can't tell what is up or down anymore. Feeling at a loss and just ready to give into his wolf, he is being shaken rather roughly by someone. He focuses as much as he can on looking up to see honey dewed eyes looking down at him. Everything slows as he is momentarily lost in the beautiful eyes of Deputy Mari. Don realizes she is talking and looks down to her lips forming words inaudible to his ears at the moment.

   The world became still again, as Don's wolf went back into the deepest parts of his mind letting him retake his human features once more. "Hey Don, are you with me," Deputy Mari questions him though she could tell with her shamanic power that connects her to her town. Shaking his head in order to shake off the fogginess now left in his mind, Don speaks through grunts of short-coming pain, " Yeah, I'm with you, Mari." 

   "Alright then. Come on buddy, we got to find Alex and Tal," she says as she reaches her hand out to Don for him to take and pull him up on his feet. He reopens his eyes to see her hand in front of him and takes it giving his thanks to her. "I don't think Alex made it Mari..." Mari becomes pale at Don's words. She opens her mouth to say something, her condolences, but it won't help with what they still have to do. She closes it with a sigh making her lips tightlipped. Don appreciates it as it would be too much and would probably bring out his wolf to the surface again, he has to be strong for Rachel and Tal, they're still a family and have dealt with the same effects of the forced breaking of their bonds. 

" Come on, Let's get goin-" Don is interrupted by the slow clap just behind them. Andras Davis and his men of 10 just arriving. "Well, well, well. You have put us through quite the chase, young Alpha. Both you and your siblings, though have certainly given us some good game in the last 24 hours that we have begun this hunt of ours," Andras says. Mari quickly draws her gun out and aims at Andras, "Who are you? Why have you targeted the Dane pack?" she questions. Andras raises his hand before proceeding, " Now Deputy, let's forget the questions and just let me and my men here, do our job - which of course, is ending that Alpha's life behind you - so we can all go home. How's that sound in your pretty brown head of yours?" Mari's quirks an eyebrow shocked, unamused and definitely pissed beyond words at this youngsters words. "Well, sorry to disappoint kid, I'm not letting you get your hands on this one or any others. Even if I have to shoot you down," she spits back.

     "Sweetheart, you really think you can handle 10 guys armed with heavy arsenal, plus myself, all alone, including a weakened Alpha?" Andras snorts with a smirk, " Oh sweetheart, too bad you have less of a brain to figure out when you'll lose in a fight then I thought."

    Andras raises his hands signaling for his men to take aim, tension rises as Mari stands her ground, aiming her gun as she tries to cover Don with her body. She whispers low enough that human ears cannot pick up on it, knowing that Don will hear her quickly, "Don, on my mark you get out of here as fast as you can. I can handle myself." 

    Before Don can argue with Mari, Tal's shouts out making everyone still and turn heads. "Don!" Andras smirks and says in a low voice, " Well this just got a whole lot easier for me," as he raises his bow and arrow and fires towards the boy running towards them. Don notices and turns to Tal, running with all his might shouting to Tal, " Run Tal!" Time seems to move slowly as the arrow flies and Deputy Mari follows the arrow's direction with widened eyes. As Don pushes forward, his body is blocking the arrows way to Tal, but before it hits him, Mari's eyes glow as she stretches her hand out to the direction of the arrow, halting its movement. It drops to the ground. Andras looks towards Mari, coldly assessing her before saying," Well now, this just keeps getting better and better. A shaman in or presence." 

      Tal falls into Don's arms, sobbing without abandon. "D-Don! D-Don Alex and Allen! T-They're gone, and I couldn't do anything. I'm so sorry Don," Tal chokes out through his cries. Don pets his head, rubbing his back, comforting him as he reassures him," It's okay Tal, It's okay. It's not your fault." Tal buries his tear-stained face in his brother's neck where his scent glands are located, he takes big inhales to help calm him down. Don, who is still holding onto Tal, looks back at Mari and the hunters. "Mari!" He shouts to get her attention. Mari doesn't look but she yells back, " Go, Don! I'll hold them off!" 

"But-"

"I said Go," she shouts. Tal looks up at Don, seemingly about to cry again but it never comes. Don's grip tightens around Tal and he nods before turning and ready to bolt when sounds of guns are being cocked in front of him. Luc and his men have finally gained on Tal's tail. Luc smirks as he shouts out to his brother," Thought you would've been done with the Alpha kid Andras." Andras replies unamused, "Well the same could be said on your part Lil brother." Don looks at both brothers and Mari silently cursing in his head as he gulps hard thinking, 'Shit! We're trapped now.' Can they get out of this alive?


	9. Dawn Approaches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know i know it seems like I skipped a chapter but dont worry, all will be revealed in the next part of this series. Think of it as a cliffhanger that some tv shows use. Thank you to my friend Ameer for being such a big fan of this work, and Echo who goes on and off the grid sometimes, and other randoms.

 Entering through the portal with his Omega Mother, he sees beauty all around him. They are at a high level above ground of what appears to be a castle or mansion of a high-class noble only told in fairy tales for children. Candles light the way for them as they walk down the large hallway making the coldness of the mansion but a fragment of a memory. "What is this place," asks Tal. She looks down to her young pup and smiles sadly before answering him, "This is where I was born and raised for a short time, my child. It is one of many places that you will inherit after you have come of age and understood what is being demanded of you as the last of our kind." 

"What's 'inherit'? What do you mean 'last of our kind'? I thought werewolves were everywhere in the world mommy," he questions her. Cher breaks into a laughing fit at her son's behavior before regaining her composure to answer him. She clears her throat before proceeding, " 'Inherit' means to get whatever a person that died, be it mother, father, brother, sister or a friend, it will be yours," she looks ahead of her sighing before commencing, " 'Last of our kind' as in we are special. We are  Omegas of a more primitive or older version of your father's and siblings hierarchy in a pack. You father is an Alpha but he can give up his leadership to either become a Beta or an Omega, but we are born as an Omega and stay an Omega that cannot be changed."

She pauses looking at Tal furrow his brows trying to drink in what he is being told but she knows it will stay in his mind for when the time he is ready, he will understand it all. She begins again, "In our bloodline, Omegas might be weak in the strength aspect, but we make up for it in channeling our magic and being strong leaders of our clans and packs."

"So we are magicians?" the boy asks with wide eyes at the discovery. She chuckles lightly minding their step as they descend a stairway, " Well the correct term is Sorcerers, Warlocks, and Witches. Magicians really only are known for small parlor tricks and are lesser than us, they are just humans bent on trying to be a part of something more that they cannot really comprehend unless in some way those that do achieve that status can only have had a good amount of supernatural blood mixed in them, but lets get back on topic."

"Omegas are both female and males. The females are quite common and don't have as much power as a male Omega, who are rare and deemed precious just like you, pup." Tal looks up at his mother with wide eyes in disbelief, " I am???" She chuckles lightly but inside she can feel her heart aching at her son's low self-esteem already present. "You sure are pup, and that's why I can only show you a glimpse of what will be yours," she says as they come across a large room, beautifully decorated in gold and silver, and in the center straight ahead is a door resembling the room. It's no taller than 5 building stories, which is incredible and impossible for it to be in a room. 

Tal can't help but have his mouth drop open again, he's just filled with shock, amazement, and excitement but also scared. He still doesn't understand some of what his mother is trying to tell him, it's too much for his growing brain to process so early. He shivers as he feels a premonition that something might happen to his mother, he just can't pinpoint what. "Mom," he says looking up at her before she opens the door, "Are you going somewhere?" he questions her. It's a split second when sadness is reflected into her eyes, but she smiles warmly and answers him, "No, I'm not sweetheart. I'll always be with you where ever you go." And she resumes back to opening the heavy doors without breaking a sweat, revealing a blinding light yet again.

 

* * *

 

 

Everything happened too fast, the adrenaline that Tal is experiencing disables his hearing and it's just seconds later he can feel the earth rumble and shake under him that he makes out are from gunshots and the roars of his siblings fighting off the Hunters. A few stray shots are fired towards his way, the boy looks back and sees 1 or 2 hunters on his tail. They fire but they miss by a millimeter.

Tal just feels so tired, tired of running, losing his family one by one, it can change a child his age. But he has to make it, for Don, for Rachel. He's jumping fallen trunks and logs when an arrow hits his back just between his shoulder blades. He doubles over on the ground with a shout, it's laced in wolfsbane to make sure the job is done either way. He can't stop the tears falling down his cheeks, it's just too much. He is overwhelmed in every sense, every way, can't this just be a dream? A nightmare? Maybe he'll wake up soon enough and when he does, he'll see his mom alive and well, his dad smiling with his arms around her, Alex and Allen wrestling on the ground playfully like always, Don playing video games with Rachel - yeah, maybe if he gives up, let the Hunters kill him, he'll wake up from all this.

But just as he is about to give up the sound of his siblings Alpha roars bring him out of his thoughts. Through their bond, he can feel how real this reality is. They reassure him through the bond, warmth, pride, and hope is being poured and sent through their familial bond. It's so much. It get's him to get up from where he is, though the poison makes him falter. The Hunters behind him are getting closer, yelling shouts of orders and profanities as they continue, Tal's vision is becoming blurry. Breathing becoming labored, the wolfsbane is fast acting as it flows into his bloodstream but he's not giving up, for his family - For mom. 

He gets up stumbling, but he keeps on going because he has to, he needs to. He sees a spot ahead clear of trees, he strains to keep his eyes open as he feels the pangs of tiredness course throughout his body, his soul. But he holds on and soon finds himself out of the forest and is greeted by the edge of a cliff, and by now he is just too tired to care that he has no way out of this now. The idea of joining his deceased family members seems so much better at this point. His life is draining but he walks over to the edge, falling to his knees to look below. He is fascinated that he has never been to this part of the forest, guess because he is too young. Well, it doesn't matter now, he thinks to himself. Not anymore.

The two hunters that have been chasing him for some time now finally have caught up to young were. There are only silence and heavy panting that's accompanied by quiet sobs from Tal. This is where his life ends, both slowly and quickly, at the tender age of seven years old. After the men calm their breathing, one of them cocks their guns taking aim at the boy. Tal tries to calm down, but his thoughts are erratic and full of chaos and panic. This can't be how he dies! He can't stop fighting, not yet! Powered by newfound adrenaline from his panic at his crisis, he gets up shakily on his feet, eyes glowing amber weakly, he shakes but he is resolute on fighting until his last breath. The men put their finger slowly onto the trigger, still as statues with sweat dripping down their foreheads. Tal is scared inside, his heartbeat is slowing almost reaching its limit, he won't miss this chance. He growls as he makes an attempt to strike first but the men were faster pulling their triggers. They're experienced hunters after all. The shots sent his way land on their target, sending him falling off the edge and down the cliff. The boy's vision slowly starts to falter even more as darkness closes in. His body becoming colder and colder, time seems to be moving at a slow rate, making the world seem like it's time has been frozen. He's mentally saying his goodbyes feeling his bonds slowly break - and then there's warmth spreading through his body as he is suddenly surrounded by light. This must be his way to heaven he thinks to himself, he only wishes that their time together was just a little longer. Then there is only darkness.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone, for joining me on this journey. But don't fear this is just part 1 there will be part 2 and hopefully more chapters. I will be taking a break from this to write other stories. The next part will be rated mature, explicit with rape and non-con, basically all the dark unwanted categories that is the life of dark au and angst. So im letting you know in case you have an issue on these to just stop here. Thank you so much for everyone's support.


End file.
